Not So Far Away
by kaitlyn99
Summary: Amy Fleming was reluctant to join that stupid chat site from the beginning. She had no idea what was to come, and she had no idea she'd meet the troublesome Ty Borden. They're not as far away from each other as they think, and with Ty's troublesome past, that could be a problem.


"Amy, you have to!" Mallory whines, following me into the living room.

"Listen, I don't have time for something like that anyway; what with the ranch and school. So I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

"Ugh, Amy, please. You don't even have to go on there, just make an account and friend me"

I hesitate before answering with a roll of my eyes. "Fine, if I make an account on this Connect Chat site, you'll leave me alone?"

"It's called Chat Connect, and yes; I'll leave you alone."

I tap my finger against the table before nodding with a heavy sigh. "I'll do it tonight, but right now I need to feed the horses."

"Thank you!" Mallory squeals before running off to do God knows what.

"Amy, remember to do the account." Mallory tells me as I get up to walk to my room.

"Alright, alright, see you in the morning."

I sigh and get ready for bed, making sure to take extra time just to annoy Mallory.

Putting my hair up in a pony tail, I grab my laptop and sit on the bed, yawning.

"Alright, make this stupid account so you can sleep." I tell myself.

I type it in and wait for it to load.

_Please create a user name:_

Deciding to be witty, I type in _HorseWhisperer_ and laugh to myself lightly.

_Please create a password and type it again in the section below it:_

I type one in and then put my email in, scooting back and sitting my back against the wall.

I search for Mallory and add her as a friend.

_Might as well take a peek to see what this site is all about _my subconscious tells me.

_You have entered the main room; you can search people by clicking on 'find people' on the top right. You can go to different rooms under the 'rooms' button. Please, enjoy your time with ChatConnect._

I roll my eyes and look through the site, checking out all the rooms and looking up random names you wouldn't expect people to have.

_You have 1 chat request. Would you like to accept? If you would like to accept all chat requests, go into your settings and change it, otherwise, just keep it as is._

I shrug and click accept, reading over the message.

_'HorseWhispere, huh?'_

Should I message back?..

'_It's an inside joke.'_

_'I see, I see. It must be a lame inside joke.'_

_'Rude much?'_

_'I try."_

Rolling my eyes, I turn the laptop off and set it on my bedside table. I turn my lamp off and turn around, falling asleep.

"You added me, right?"

"Yes, Mallory, for the millionth time, I added you."

"Okay okay, I'm just making sure. I'm building up friends, and every single one counts!"

I roll my eyes and sigh, spreading butter onto my toast. "There's this thing called OCD. I think you have it."

She scoffs and pouts. "Rude."

The word brings me back to my short conversation with the person on that site yesterday, and I furrow my eyebrows.

Why am I thinking about that?"

"Morning grandpa, is there anything I need to do before school?"

"No, that's alright sweetheart, just get to school. Don't you have morning tutoring?"

"Are you sure there's nothing I need to do?" I laugh between a sigh.

"I'm sure." He sternly answers with a smile.

"Alright, see you later then."

I grab my bag and yawn, putting the toast into my mouth and grabbing my phone from the table.

A buzz goes through my phone and I unlock it, looking at my notifications.

_You have 3 new messages on ChatConnect._

I open it up and open it up, realizing it's the person from last night.

_'Hey horse girl.'_

_'You there?'_

_'Ah, you're probably whispering to horses right now, sorry to interrupt ;)'_

I laugh lightly and type back with a small smile.

_'Actually I'm on my way to the bus'_

I look at his name and nod to myself.

_DarkShadow_

_'But before that, you were whispering to horses, right?'_

_'Ugh, you're so annoying.'_

I bite my lip and wince before typing him again.

_'Sorry, that was rude.'_

_'Nah, its fine. It's true; I am annoying, and proud of it, horse girl.'_

_'I'm getting on the bus now, bye dark guy.'_

At least, I hope it's a guy. It seems like a guy, but I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

_'Bye'_

I get on the bus and finish my toast, sitting by Soroya, my best friend.

"Amy, do you have an account on that new site, ChatConnect?"

I groan and stare at her blankly. "You too?.. Yea, I'll add you, what's your user?"

"SoroyaChick."

"You're serious?"

She laughs and shrugs, nodding.

I take my phone out and get on, adding her then quickly getting out of it.

"I don't get why it's such a popular site." I tell her, shrugging.

"I don't know, but I really like it, its fun."

We sit in silence on the way to school and I sigh when we get there. I hurry out and walk to my biology class.

"Amy, there you are. I have some extra credit for you to do to help get your grade up faster, how does that sound?"

"Thank you so much, this is really helpful."

She smiles and nods, handing me a packet of papers and smile back before turning around and heading to my locker.

**A short chapter, I know. They won't usually be this short, I promise.**

**So I'm just trying out my first Heartland fanfic, and I'm still getting the hang of it so don't be too harsh on me, haha. But I would love to hear your thoughts throughout the story, because I love to know what my readers are thinking. It's amazing to be able to interact with you guys, and I get to know you beautiful people! So if you could, leave a review telling me what you think of it.**

**I got the idea for a story like this a long time ago, and I am aware that there's a story on another site where they meet over a chat site, but I'm not trying to make it like this. I had this idea about two or three years ago, written away in a journal, and I found it and thought: What better couple to do this for than Amy and Ty?**

**So again, please leave me a review telling me your thoughts, they mean a lot and they help me understand what you want to see in the story.**


End file.
